(Not So) Lethal Alpha Kiss
by Emily Elizabeth Fowl
Summary: Dash Baxter was happy. Yup. The best quarterback and the biggest bully in the school was full of joy. But after one meeting with Phantom everything changed. As if it wasn't enough the Freak felt free to humiliate the Alpha in the worst of the possible ways - by Lethal Alpha Kiss. WARNING: Swagger Bishie


Dash Baxter was happy.

Yup.

The best quarterback and the biggest bully in the school was full of joy.

And why shouldn't he be? His relationship with Phantom moved from "friend" to a place very close to the "boyfriend". He also pass all of his exams and it made him so happy he even let Fenturd got to class unharmed.

Also it was a Tuesday and he had a meeting with Ghost Boy soon. He wanted to do the next step. And he hoped Phantom want it to.

ʘ ₯ ʘ ₯ ʘ

Finally. The Amity Park's Park was so peaceful at the midnight.

It was empty for everyone who would like to took a look inside of it, but Dash knew that some very handsome invisible guest was waiting for him at the edge of the fountain.

"Hi" very familiar bodyless voice appear in the cold air along with the bluish mist.

He saw it thousands times but it still amazed him – even if he knew the air was needed just to speak. It made an illusion Phantom's not dead. An illusion it's just a normal date – as normal as a date between two boys could be though.

"Hi" he answered back trying not to think how many ~phillies their relationship had. Obviously the necro one but what about Phantom's age? He was just a teen so if the Ghost Boy was already an adult…

"Something wrong?" softly voice caught him off-guard.

"No, no. I was just… thinking"

"About what?"

He inhaled deeply trying to gain power to said what he wanted to.

"I was just wondering…"

The ghost hero made himself visible and all of his precious long-gathered courage disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Dash, is something wrong?" he wore his worried expression and Dash couldn't help himself but to notice how handsome he was. He didn't know how the ghost was doing that, but he was sure he would look as beautiful as ever even covered in the mix of mud and ectoplasm exhausted and with his suit in scratches. He knew this from experience.

It distracted him even more and he didn't even noticed a cold hand placed on his shoulder.

"Dash, are you okay?"

" I want to make another step!" he yelled before his fear could reach him again.

The hand abandon his shoulder almost as quick as it reach it.

"I'm sorry" Dash was frightened. What if this one little sentence was out of the line? He already was on the edge when he first kissed Phantom. What if this few words destroy their future?

Or at least **his** future. He knew he would never pull himself back together. And as for Phantom… He wasn't sure. Maybe it's all just a game for him.

"It's okay" the ghost said " I knew this day would come"

He stand up and force Dash to do the same.

"Just give me time. Tomorrow you'll understand." he sighed and close his eyes. :I'll meet you here when you'll be ready. I promise."

He kissed him, but this time the kiss was different. It was more harsh but its usually sweetness was still somewhere inside.

Then he broke their kiss and left. Suddenly the icy cold air surrounded Dash's body. He was shivering, standing alone in dark Park, staring at the sky hiding his loved one with just one think in his mind.

"My Switness."

ʘ ₯ ʘ ₯ ʘ

Dash was in very bad mood. Everyone saw that but nobody knew why. So they just prefer to avoid him.

But not Fenturd. No. He was everywhere. He was standing in the corridor when he was going to the class, he was in the bathroom, even in cafeteria he was sitting close to his table. Alone. That was another strange thing. Usually he had his Goth Girl and Techno Geek somewhere near. But now when they're absent he was alone and unprotected. Perfect punching bag.

In the same moment boy rise and started to walk, heading to the entrance.

Bad for him it was right behind Dash's back.

He quickly stand up and go right into Fenturd's way. He didn't look frightened though. He was hardly looking surprised.

He smiled dangerously and started his usual greeting 'Fenturd!' but boy interrupted him,

"I'm done" he said simply.

Dash was surprised. Did this freak just said what he thought he said?

He throw a punch but then something impossible happened.

Fenturd caught his hand.

The cafeteria was so deadly quiet he could hear his heartbeat.

Then Fenturd pushed him so hard he would fell on the floor but instead he hit the wall.

The Freak was holding him about an inch above the floor. He would never even suspect he could be so strong.

He was looking at him with face on which hate and disgust was mixed up. But when ha looked closer hate change into determination and disgust became the deepest sadness he ever saw.

Then Fenturd licked his lips and move a bit forward.

Everybody knew what he was up to. They saw it a few times. It was the worst weapon Dash uses when he wanted to stress his position as a leader.

And now the day when a Freak uses the Lethal Alpha Kiss against the Alpha finally came.

ʘ ₯ ʘ ₯ ʘ

When their lips met his first instinct was to hit Fenturd. He had free hands, he could do this. But something stopped him.

Something in the kiss.

Something familiar.

The kiss was short, intense and almost painfully harsh.

But then Freak broke the kiss and disappear, leaving shocked Dash alone on the floor.

The bell rang and soon the gathered crowd left.

He was alone with his thinks. Something in this kiss was strange.

He focused on a phantom feeling trying to…

The kiss was harsh indeed but it was also surprisingly sweet.

Now he knew why it was so familiar.

It was Phantom's kiss.

ʘ ₯ ʘ ₯ ʘ

He wasn't at school next day. Or the day after nor two days after that.

Kids in school probably were surprised but not worried. He was sure some of them was even happy.

He wasn't psychically ready for this confrontation. Not because of the mocking crowd but this one silent boy.

Not because he felt ashamed about the kiss – he felt stupid he never figured out Fenton and Phantom was the same person.

Eventually he decided to met with Phantom. He knew he was waiting for him at every evening. He promised.

This time Park wasn't empty. There was a skinny boy sitting on the fountain edge.

"Hi" he said quietly staring at his snickers.

The similarities between him and his ghost form hit Dash right into his face.

"Hi" he answered and sit down right by him.

After a few minutes of awkward silence he finally made himself heard again.

"You know" he started doing his best to avoid questioning gaze of boy on his right. "When I asked you about making the next step, that's not exactly what I had in my mind."

Danny just sighed probably ready to mumbled some apologizes, but then Dash continued.

"I knew you were hiding something but I thought it's something private so I decided to let you keep it for yourself. But then…"

He took a deep breath and tried in right words what he wanted to say.

"I know it was hard for you. When somebody hate you and… love… in the same time. And when my mind finally get it… I understand it was the most precious gift you could give me. Your trust. I think it's not just an another step, it's a whole staircase."

He finally looked up at boy. The pure awe in his eyes flummoxed him a little but he decided to end what he started..

"What I'm trying to say is 'Thank you'. And… I love you. No matter if you're a ghost, boy or something between."

FIN


End file.
